


Sleazy, Dirty-Type Thing

by runandgo



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Danger Days Era, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Lewd Photos, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snowballing, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runandgo/pseuds/runandgo
Summary: Gerard's kind of gross. Frank's kind of into it.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 16
Kudos: 111





	Sleazy, Dirty-Type Thing

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t know what’s come over me except that it was realized that there are entirely too few fics of gerard giving blowjobs, in my humble opinion. so. here we are. second pwp in a week...
> 
> inspired by, among other things, this quote from a [2004 gerard interview](http://starsandscars.com/interview-my-chemical-romance-skate-and-surf-festival-2004/): "She definitely initiated, because I’m not an initiator. She just started sticking her tongue down my throat and I was like, 'What the fuck is this?' At first, it was really gross, then I was like, 'Alright. Well, I guess this is kind of cool.' You never know what you’re really like until you do it. Afterwards, I ended up obviously really being more into that sleezy, dirty type thing. Not a lot of people kiss like that. I was way into it."
> 
> unbeta'd and written in a brainworm-induced frenzy -- don't take it too seriously or judge me too harshly for any mistakes pls
> 
> click outta here if you’re under 18 thanks!
> 
> don’t put this where anyone mentioned might see, tyvm

It’s not like he didn’t know it was kind of gross.

But honestly, Gerard’s entire _life_ was kind of gross. For most of his twenties he only showered if physically shoved in a bathroom, he wore the same clothes for weeks on end, and his hair -- well, it was probably better to not talk about it. 

So was it really that surprising if he liked to get sloppy? 

“Don’t call it getting sloppy,” Frank said, wrinkling his nose. “You sound like a — like an underwritten porn star.” 

“One of us has chewed on a condom onstage, Frankie, and it’s not even me. Besides, I’m not hearing any complaints about technique,” Gerard said pointedly to the top of Frank’s head. He was kneeling over Frank’s lap, in the greenroom at this box of a venue, both of them still shaking a little, coming down from the performance. The energy had been so electric that Gerard had come offstage and immediately sealed their mouths together, before even the sound of the fans fully faded from earshot, and when they finally managed to pull apart, Mikey and Ray had made themselves scarce already. Quickies backstage were a throwback they rarely got to indulge in anymore, but it was still just as heart-poundingly fun to redirect their show adrenaline into something else. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Frank yanked Gerard down, eliciting an _oof_ , and kissed him again, all tongue, until Gerard was dizzy and clutching onto the lapels of Frank’s sweater to stay upright, hooking his boots around the edge of the couch. “Just keep that pretty mouth shut and we’ll be all good.” He touched Gerard’s nose and smiled angelically up at him. 

Gerard huffed and rolled off of Frank, leather flaking off of the ancient couch. “You should reconsider that.” 

“Oh yeah?” Frank just shifted back, folded his arms behind his head to stare at Gerard as he ambled over to the table and grabbed a bottle of water. “What did you have in mind?” 

Gerard took his time and a long, long drink from the water bottle, tilted his head back till his hair brushed his shoulders and water dribbled down from the sides of his mouth. Once he was satisfied, he sat it back down and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “I wanted to suck you off,” he said, and let his smirk show, one side of his mouth hitching up. “How’s that for _sloppy._ ” 

“Oh, yeah? How much do you want it?” Though his voice was conversational, almost, Frank’s eyelids dropped a fraction, and his expression went just a bit heavier. 

“You want me to tell you how bad I want your dick in my mouth?” Gerard laughed and drank again. The sweat on his skin was cooling now and it sent a shiver through him. “I thought we were trying to avoid bad porn dialogue.” 

“ _Do_ you want it bad?” Frank asked, almost nonchalantly, and sat forward a little too fast, but not enough to hide the fact that he was half-hard already in his pants. 

“Well, yeah.” Gerard shrugged and waited a beat for the intake of breath that followed. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t really keep your mouth closed all the time,” Frank amended hastily, flicking his gaze back over to Gerard. 

“Yeah, motherfucker, that’s what I thought you’d say,” Gerard laughed. He left his water on the table and crossed the room again, bending down to kiss Frank with a closed mouth, then knelt on the floor between his spread legs. 

Frank’s hand slid into his hair — he’d probably end up with red dye stained on his fingers, not like it mattered — and stayed there, not tugging. Frank was the one who liked his hair pulled, anyway; it didn’t bother Gerard but right now his hair was long enough to be kind of distracting, red strands even flopping out into his eyes from the sides. “Oh wait, hold on,” he said, in a moment of inspiration, and fished a rubber band out from his pocket, tying his hair back in a quick bun. 

Frank moved the hand to Gerard’s face instead, and when Gerard was done, stroked his cheek with a thumb. “Wow.” 

“What? I just pulled my hair back ‘cause I don’t wanna wash it tonight and there was that one time—” 

“ _One time_ I get come in your hair,” Frank rolled his eyes. “No, but— I don’t know. You look nice like this. Pretty.” 

Gerard felt himself go a little pink in the face, and smiled, pushing himself up on his elbows on Frank’s knees to meet him halfway in a kiss. “Thank you, Frankie.” 

Frank smiled in return, his thumb going over Gerard’s cheekbone again. “Gonna look just as pretty with my cock in your mouth.” 

Now it was Gerard’s turn to splutter a little bit, but he recovered pretty quickly from the sudden redirection of blood away from his brain. Frank’s expression turned a little wicked as Gerard reached out to fumble with the buttons. “Hey, you wanna _really_ show me your skills?” 

Gerard sat back on his heels for a second, waiting for his heartbeat to stop pounding so loud. “What, the past six fuckin’ years haven’t been enough for you?” 

Ignoring that comment, Frank gestured to his jeans. “Do it with your mouth.” 

“What, undo your pants?” 

“Sure.” Frank shrugged, the picture of nonchalance, an arm over the back of the couch so fucking casually even though he was hard enough that it was visible through his jeans. “You got that fucking... oral fixation or whatever. I bet you can do it.” 

There was maybe a time when Gerard would have been embarrassed to try this, but Frank had seen him at every high and every low before — and wasn’t getting gross the point of this, anyway? “Okay, why the fuck not,” Gerard breathed, and went in. 

It was kind of a weird angle with his forehead pressed into Frank’s stomach, and his tongue started to hurt almost immediately until he figured out the right balance of tongue versus teeth. Also, it was so incredibly strange to be so close to Frank, to feel the heat of him through his pants, and not just touch him. But Gerard was trying, and more determined with every second. The button was proving the hardest, and there was already spit collecting in a pool below Gerard’s tongue, starting to drip out the sides of his mouth and darken the fabric of Frank’s jeans, as he worked. A groan from above and a hand briefly skating over the back of his neck told Gerard that Frank could feel it too. 

The button finally popped out of the buttonhole and from there it was easy for Gerard to grab the zipper with his teeth and inch it down. The underwear was a cinch too, and when Frank’s cock sprung free, Gerard didn't waste a second before leaning in and taking it in his mouth, until his nose brushed against the hair trailing upwards on Frank’s torso. 

Frank moaned and tilted his head back, his body kind of convulsing, his hand tightening for a second on Gerard’s neck. “Jesus fuck.” 

Gerard just hummed happily and swirled his tongue around. It wasn’t like Frank was the biggest guy in the world, but he still filled Gerard’s mouth pretty well, and when Gerard really hollowed his cheeks and pressed forward, his dick hit the back of his throat, just like he liked it. He licked up the length, broad and flat, and felt Frank jerk against his tongue, and then pulled off as quick as he could and looked up. 

Frank looked like he was seeing the future or something, flattened against the sofa, every muscle tensed, a new layer of sweat breaking out and soaking through the neckline of his t-shirt in a v-shape. He brought his hand around to Gerard’s face and thumbed over his bottom lip, breaking the string of spit that was drawn between his lips and Frank’s cock. Both were shining and wet and yeah, it was pretty disgusting, but that didn’t change the fact that Gerard was aching and Frank was panting so hard the rise and fall of his chest was visible. Frank wiped off his chin, or at least did what he could, and then held the side of Gerard’s face again. “I think maybe we should get you a gag or something,” he said, breathless. “If you like spit that much.” 

Gerard could feel his eyes go wide and he ground the heel of his hand against himself; he’d meant to make a joke about the ridiculous amount of spit Frank produced but the air had been knocked clean out of his lungs by that idea. “They make ones that hold your mouth open,” Frank continued, and gently, almost imperceptibly, he guided Gerard back until his lips were pressed to the head of his cock again. “Or even -- shit, _fuck_ , Gerard --” For a second as Gerard slid his mouth down again, Frank went silent and shuddery, his eyes fluttering closed. From below, Gerard could see the cords in his neck straining, the muscles in his cheeks jumping as he clenched his teeth together, and it took a few seconds for Frank to remember what he’d been trying to say. “They make, um, these ones that go inside your mouth, pretty big ones, even. That could… that could be really fucking good…” 

Gerard flicked his tongue and swallowed around Frank just to hear the whine it forced out of him. “Or,” Frank gasped, “or you could just do this. More. It’s like, fuck, I forget how fucking -- your _mouth_ , Jesus, Gerard.” 

It was at the point where Gerard’s jaw was definitely starting to ache a little, especially since it had taken a lot of extra effort to undo the button, but it felt good in a way he’d missed. Frank was starting to thrust into his mouth a bit, just little shallow movements; he probably didn’t realize he was doing it, and it was sweet that he was trying to hold himself back, but pretty much every time they did this Gerard had to _ask_ Frank to go ahead when he knew full well it was basically instinct to do it. He pulled off again, an obscene, sucking _pop_ coming with it, and leaned back for a second to catch his breath. 

“What?” Frank asked, a little raspy, his breath short. 

It took Gerard a few seconds to find his voice, his throat raw, both from this and from singing, and he grabbed blindly at his shirt with his hand, used it to clean off his chin. “Frankie, you don’t have to try and stay still.” 

He read that in a second, leaning the tiniest bit forward, shrugging out of his sweater as he did. “You want your mouth fucked, yeah?” God, but he sounded wrecked, and it was like a bolt of lightning, straight down Gerard’s spine, molten white-hot energy right to his core. 

“Mm-hm,” Gerard hummed, already opening up to take Frank deep in his mouth again, enough that he choked a little on the first thrust, and the sound _that_ made would live in his brain forever. Frank’s legs were warm and solid on either side of him, his hand moving to the nape of Gerard’s neck, not pushing or forcing, just holding him steady. With every movement of Frank’s hips, Gerard slid his tongue forward, and it was working pretty well, if the increasing pace and the frenetic breathing from above him was anything to go by. 

“Fuck, I’m -- Gerard, I’m gonna come,” Frank warned, his voice tight. 

Gerard slid almost all the way off, until the very tip of Frank’s cock was resting on his tongue, and reached up a hand from where they’d been folded behind him to wrap his fingers around Frank instead. Frank looked down and made a choked-off noise, and it only took a few strokes before he was coming into Gerard’s open mouth, stiffening suddenly and then going liquid and boneless against the couch. 

As soon as he looked like he’d retrieved his head from Cloud Nine, which was almost disappointingly fast, Frank held up a finger. “Wait, wait, Gerard, just wait a second, okay?” 

Gerard drew his eyebrows together, confused; Frank was fishing around in his pocket for something. When he drew out his phone, it clicked in Gerard’s brain. “Wanna remember how you look right now,” Frank breathed, and when Gerard opened his mouth again, lolled his head back a bit and closed his eyes, there was a whispered _fuck_ that gave him a little thrill of satisfaction. Only a second passed before Frank said, “Okay, done, c’mere,” and pulled Gerard up to the couch as he opened his eyes and went on unsteady legs. 

“God. You’ve got… You are a fucking mess, dude,” Frank said, meeting his eyes, but his tone was something closer to awe than disgust. And he didn’t protest at all when Gerard leaned in and kissed him, open-mouthed and filthy. 

Frank had a surprising amount of his wits about him, in fact, because Gerard hardly noticed that he’d undone his belt and his button until a hand was around his cock. Frank swiped at his mouth with his free arm and kept up a steady pace, and Gerard was already rocking into the touch, half-moaning and half-unable to actually make noise with his sore throat. “Gerard, God,” Frank said quietly, his forehead dropping down to press into Gerard’s shoulder. “So fucking hot.” 

“Frankie,” Gerard shivered, and couldn’t keep his hips still as they jerked up. 

“Yeah, yeah, come on,” Frank coaxed quietly, leaning up to kiss Gerard’s neck, twisting his wrist suddenly, sharply. “Next time we do this, gonna put my fingers in your mouth, just so you got something there. Make you clean them off before I--” And he probably said something even better, but it didn’t matter, because Gerard came so hard his blood roared in his ears, biting his lip and even shaking until it was over. 

Slowly, Frank unclenched his fist from where he’d tangled it up in Gerard’s shirt at some point, and sat back, with as sunny a smile as Gerard had ever seen on his face. “Shit.” 

“Yeah,” Gerard agreed, not even bothering to turn himself the right way on the couch, just draping himself backwards over the arm as he did up his pants again. A clinking sound told him Frank was doing the same thing. 

“So you were right,” Frank said. He reached back into his discarded sweater and pulled out his cigarettes, lighting one and handing it to Gerard before taking one for himself. “I do like it.” 

“Well,” Gerard said, blowing smoke up into the air and resisting the urge to stretch like a cat and spread the endorphins all through his body. “I don’t think you needed me to give you a blowjob to prove it. You spit more than anyone else I know, dude.” 

Frank snorted. “Like you were actually trying to prove anything other than that you can suck my soul out through my dick. Besides, you gotta sweat at least, like, five times as much as I spit.” 

“Okay, sure. We’re both gross.” Gerard laughed. “And we both like it.” 

“Which I think makes us both even grosser,” Frank said regretfully. 

“No one I’d rather be disgusting with,” Gerard pointed out, lifting his head to grin at Frank, and the elbow in his ribs that earned him was as much of a sign of affection as the kiss Frank pressed to the top of his head in the next moment.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a silly, self-indulgent little fic, but it was fun to write and hit some of my personal favorite tropes. i hope you liked it; if you did, please consider leaving comments or kudos, as they make my whole day <33


End file.
